ACR/Histrocial
ACR Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The ACR is the most stable "endgame" Assault Rifle that does not feature a bipod, making it widely recommended and accessible to any player whom can afford it. It beats later unlockable's drawtimes, which gives it a slight edge to aggressive players in surprise encounters, though the As Val series and MK16 beats it in this regard. It is recommended for competitive play because of its controllability at range, 40 round magazine, modest drawtime, great DPS, and overall ease of use. The laser sight on the ACR (Classic) is somewhat odd, being at an downward angle. However, this means it's comparative less obstrusive when aiming down the sights than with other weapons. ACR C Customization : I have my ACR C decked out with the extended magazine, the small reflex scope, and a muzzle brake. The extended mag is really good for the run'n'gun that the gun is made to do. : ~OsamaTroll Tactics : This gun is mainly used for getting close to the enemy and shooting. I would sneak up many times, get the ACR out, and unload 10 rounds into their backs. It's especially good for the Tomsk capture points, where all the machinery makes the battle mainly a close-range battle. Operators(including me) love the extended magazine. With more bullets, you will have the advantage in spray'n'pray engagements. : ~OsamaTroll This is the ultimate carbine-type Assault Rifle in the game, being of slightly higher DPS than its predecessors (The M27 C and MK16 C) and boasting an additional ten rounds in each magazine. For its quick drawspeed and class, it has the highest DPS of CQC assault rifles, and boasts excellent stats all around. While the future unlockables do include CQC variants, none of them beat the ACR C's drawtime and thus is arguably the best option for aggressive/mobile CQC player within the assault class. However, that does not mean the future unlockables are without high preformance; they simply require a slower pace of play. ACR SV Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics This is the assaults-sniperrifle. Extend mag, put a phantom-scope on it an kill them on long distances. redromulus 12:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) SETUP: phantom sight, extended mag This weapon will give you mid-high range dominance. You can fire it in FULL-AUTO and hit most of your targets till about 60 meters. This means you can attack and kill almost any target at 30-60m range faster than with most of the other weapons, thanks to the weapon's high accuracy and "highest-control" of an assault rifle in the game. I use this weapon offensively at mid ranges and fully dominate. For ranges 60-100meters, burst mode is recommended. Overall a versatile weapon for the tactical player. GOTHAS: - -Not advisable above 100meters as they are mainly "sniper-rifle zones" and they can 1-shot kill you easily. (Not a sniper rifle as some say. Keep that in mind) -Use defensively at short/close ranges as other weapons with higher DPS will kill you very fast. 06:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) JFthunderer ACR SV TAN Customization : This setting is used for me, usually for distance attack & rush. Use Phantom 1-4x for the Scope, & use Muzzle Brake for better rush. Extended Magazine is a "MUST"! No IR laser ~Retsuya Tactics : Same like normal ACR SV, but this edition, u need some few more careful usage since Control has reduced 2 point & ready time is taking few slower. Not recommended for close range battle, but this is the most stable SV long range weapon for Assault Rifle from all stats. (Still great control even reduced than a normal, but Deal more damage than normal.) ~Retsuya